


I Hold My Breath, And Close My Eyes

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Soul Mates AU, hahahahahahhahahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where you have a timer that counts down to when you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold My Breath, And Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Found Love" by Owl City

Josh glanced down at his timer for possibly the millionth time that day. 

00:30:48

Just over half an hour. 

At Chris’ party. 

Somewhere, someone else was looking down at their timer with the same nervous anticipation. 

It was probably a girl, Josh mused. He'd been attracted to some guys over the years, but they'd been simple crushes, nothing more. He'd never dated a guy, anyways. 

00:29:06

The party would start in about fifteen minutes, so Josh decided to head over. It was a ten minute drive, and Chris never minded if anyone showed up a few minutes early. 

Josh left his apartment, adjusting his hat in nervous motions until he got into his car. 

His hands were tense on the wheel throughout the whole drive, and as soon as he got to Chris’ house, he checked his timer. 

00:19:27

He was going to be sick. 

He got out of his car and stumbled to the door, ringing the doorbell and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey, Josh!” Chris said after he opened the door. “There's a few people here already.”

“Hi.” Josh stepped inside, then leaned against the closest wall. 

“Dude, you okay?” Chris shut the door and looked over at Josh in concern. 

“My timer.” He held out his wrist for Chris to see. 

00:18:20

Chris sucked in a breath, eyes growing wide. “Holy shit, dude.”

“I know, I know.” Josh rubbed his eyes. “God, I'm so nervous.”

“Knowing you, you'll get a great soulmate.” Chris smiled. “Now, come on, I've got a few people you should meet.”

Josh was introduced to Nick, Chris’ bandmate, and was told that their singer, Tyler, would also be coming. 

“Tyler sounds cool.” Josh said. 

“You're a drummer, maybe you can replace us.” Nick clapped Josh on the back. “Me and Chris have to leave the band, so this is gonna end up being a going away party of sorts. 

As more people began to arrive, Josh checked his timer. 

00:13:54

He wandered around the party, talking to people, constantly checking his wrist. They seemed to understand, wished him good luck. Some said that they met their soulmate and now they were so happy, that his soulmate would be great. Some showed him their timers. 

00:01:35

“Tyler's late.” Chris commented, walking up to Josh. 

“I'm gonna be sick.” Josh said. 

“Dude, you'll be fine.” Chris offered a smile. “I promise.”

Josh nodded. 

00:00:51

The doorbell rang, and Chris nudged through the crowd to get it. Everyone was always on time for Chris’ parties. 

00:00:33

“Tyler!” Josh heard Chris’ exclamation from across the room. 

00:00:25

Chris hung up Tyler's coat, then lead him through the crowd. There was someone else beside him. 

00:00:18

The other one said something to Tyler, then seemed to look around for someone in the crowd. 

00:00:07

Tyler and Chris resumed walking towards Josh. 

00:00:03

00:00:02

00:00:01

“Josh, this is Tyler.” Chris said. 

Josh stared at Tyler. “Um, hi.”

00:00:00

“Chris says you're a drummer?” Tyler smiled. He had a wonderful smile. 

“She's not here.” The person Tyler had entered with stepped up beside him. “Who's this?”

“This is Josh.” Chris said. “Josh, this is Tyler's soulmate, Jenna.”

Josh’s world suddenly collapsed around him. 

“Josh's timer was going to get to zero here, did you find them yet?” Chris looked at Josh. 

Josh raised his wrist, pointed at the zeroes, then pointed at Tyler. 

Tyler's mouth dropped open. 

Josh turned and pushed through the crowd, ignoring Chris’ shout of “Josh, wait!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We're twenty one pilots, and so are you!” Tyler shouted at the crowd, arm across Jenna's shoulders. 

Josh sat behind his drumkit, watching Tyler. 

It was hell, he decided, being around Tyler all the time, when Tyler was so obviously in love with Jenna. 

But it was worth it. 

Josh was with his soulmate, after all.


End file.
